Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. Such UAVs may often carry a camera module on-board for video capturing.
The video captured by UAVs may be encoded by various methods. However, video encoding methods and systems for UAVs may be less than ideal. For example, packet loss may occur when captured video from a UAV is encoded and transmitted, especially when the video contains a large amount of movement.